A Few Times Upon a Slytherin Point of View
by MalusMagus
Summary: This is a collection of miniature fics all in a few Slytherin's point of view. Starts with Snape.


**_Author's Note_**- I am writing this in my free time when I don't feel like writing my 6th book fan fiction story. This is a collection of miniature fics I came up with. They are all during the books. All I'm doing here is taking a Slytherin from the scene and writing it in their point of view. Each part is a different scene. For instance, Part One and Part Two probably have nothing to do with each other. They may have the same main character but they aren't the same scene in a different point of view each time. Though, I may do that sometimes. I don't know at the moment. Thank you for reading my little story here.

**_Disclaimer_**- I really don't own any of this. It all belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling. I am merely borrowing her characters to entertain other people and myself with my writing.

* * *

**_A Few Times Upon a Slytherin Point of View_**

**_By MalusMagus_**

**__**

**Part One: Snape's Point of View**

**The Order of the Phoenix**

**Starting sometime around pg.743**

**When the D.A. was found**

I sat at my desk, quietly grading papers. Hufflepuff second years. Many of them couldn't write their essays in proper form, which I had warned about. The rest couldn't figure out that the two potions in question were nearly the same as far as ingredients went, save for the aconite. Those few had their essays in proper form filled with rubbish concerning dragon blood, which hadn't even been covered in class accurately.

I let out a small sigh as the last zero was written for the pile.

Then I heard footsteps coming from the corridor, heading for my office. They were quick and heavy. I looked up as the person entered the room. Malfoy.

"Professor Snape, sir," he said, walking up to my desk at a quick pace.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" I asked, setting down my quill and closing the red ink bottle.

"Sir, the Headmistress wishes to see you in her office," Draco told me.

I nodded as I got up and walked quickly out of the room, heading for Umbridge's office. The little Malfoy was trailing some six feet behind me, trying to keep up. We arrived in a short amount of time.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" I asked, looking around at the sight I found. A bunch of Gryffindors- and the odd Ravenclaw- were all being held stationary by Inquisitorial Squad- Slytherins. I smirked.

"Ah, Professor Snape," she addressed me, smiling so she looked like a toad as she stood up from her chair. "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quickly as you can please."

Another! I thought incredulously. Idiot woman. "You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter," I said. "Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient."

The toad of a woman flushed.

"You can make some more, can't you?" she said, her voice becoming sickeningly sweet, as suspected.

"Certainly," I said, doing my best not to smirk and nearly failing. As I said this, her face filled with satisfaction. Then I elaborated. "It takes a full moon cycle to mature. So I should have it ready for you in around a month." Any trace of a smile left her face immediately.

"A month?" she squawked. "A month? But I need it this evening Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"

"Really?" I asked. Good, now I have another reason for Dumbledore to expel the Potter brat. I'll tell Dumbledore next time I see him. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules."

I looked straight at him. Maybe he'd take a hint after five years and be a normal rule-abiding boy.

"I wish to interrogate him!" Umbridge squealed angrily. I looked at the woman. "I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!"

"I have already told you," I said, the woman thoroughly aggravating me, "that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter- and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did- I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth telling…" I wish she would get the idea that I can't do any thing to help her.

I looked at Potter again. He had an odd expression on his face. A combination of fear, disbelief, aggravation, hate and something else I couldn't place. Like he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"You are on probation!" the Headmistress shrieked. I raised my eyebrows in mild surprise. "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better. Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"

I bowed slightly and turned to leave. Then suddenly, I heard Potter shout behind me.

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

Padfoot? Oh, right, I thought. Black's pet name. At the place where it's hidden? How on earth does Potter know where it's hidden? And He? The Dark Lord?

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean Snape?" the toad woman asked me.

I turned around and looked at Potter. "I have no idea." I couldn't very well tell her now could I? No, I had to pretend to be as clueless as the Weasley kid. "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe," I directed at the gorilla of a student. "Loosen your hold a little. If Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork and I'm afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if ever you apply for a job."

I closed the door behind me and strode down the stairs and in the direction of my office. First, I thought, I have to contact the Order. Then I have to contact Dumbledore.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**- Thank you for reading this. I appreciate reviews because I'd like to know if this was really stupid or if it was okay or whatever the case may be. I'm planning on becoming an author, so anything helps really.


End file.
